1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent wall switch that can be precisely activated by a gentle finger touch and allows to collaborate with various types of infrared remote controllers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of conventional wall switches work by including an extended operation panel with a conducting film, an infrared receiver, and a controller panel, etc., so as to be powered on/off by finger touch on the panel; however those have the following disadvantages:
Due to the area of the extended operation panel is not large enough for the elder to easily touch the panel precisely, and the conventional wall switch can only match with a selected infrared remote controller, so will these disadvantages limit the application of the wall switches in as many households as expected to be. Furthermore, the indicating LEDs are not bright enough for users to clearly distinguish the working status of the wall switches.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.